


Regresa a Mi

by Ramc95



Series: Severus Pregrant [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Lucius Malfoy, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Recuerdo como te desprecie, tantos años de sufrimiento viviste junto a mi. Hoy que no estas a mi lado sufro y lloro me di cuenta cuanto te amaba demaciado tarde.
Relationships: Severus Snape - Relationship
Series: Severus Pregrant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883032
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. "Como la Primera Vez"

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**User** : @Ramc95

**Parejas** : James/Severus Sirius/Severus

**Anime/Saga/Book:** Harry Potter

**Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

**Advertencias** : Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Violacion, Lemon

**Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+)

**Resúmen** : Recuerdo como te desprecie, tantos años de sufrimiento viviste junto a mi. Hoy que no estas a mi lado sufro y lloro me di cuenta cuanto te amaba demaciado tarde

_**"MI CORAZÓN DUELE, NO SABIA CUANTO DOLIA SI TE PERDÍA, SUPONGO QUE TE AMABA DEMACIADO"** _

**Capítulo 5 : "Como la Primera Vez"**

Como quisiera que todo fuera como antes, que todo fuera como la primera vez que te vi cuando éramos apenas unos niños.

Te amo tanto, me duele tanto, tanto, tanto haberte hecho sufrir, llegar a nuestro hogar. Bueno al que era nuestro hogar y verlo vacío sin la calidez de tu ser, sin que me recibas con un beso, un abrazo o un qué tal te fue hoy, o un te sirvo la cena, o te estado esperando.

Las mujeres, los hombres, nada me satisface, quisiera que fuera como la primera vez qué te vi, te amo, mis lágrimas ruedan y lloro. 

"Por favor regresa" es lo que grita mi corazón, pero sé también que hice mucho daño y yo merezco tu odio y merezco esto.

Nada me sabe igual, nada es igual, nada sería igual sin ti mi amor. Mi severus, no puedo ni respirar sin pensar en ti, ni bañarme sin pensar en ti yo ya no sé qué hacer, por estúpido firmé el papel del divorcio. Sólo espero que estés donde estés al menos pienses en mí por un segundo.

(...)

Entró al edificio y fue recibido por Hermione, su semblante representaba lo duro que estaba pasando o lo duro que sucedía sólo pude decirle un "Buenos días" entró a su oficina y dejo el en el escritorio su maletín, se asomo en la ventana a simple vista un día hermoso pero a su vista un día sin color, sin sabor, sin ánimo, sin vida.

tocaron la puerta y entró nada más ni nada menos que su amigo Sirius más animado que de costumbre .

.-Qué tal tu noche amigo-. le preguntó Sirius Black a su amigo

.-Bueno podría decirte que mi día es como estar en él infierno.

.-Lamento escuchar eso amigo, pero tienes que entender, qué lo que te está pasando, tú mismo te lo buscaste. 

Así que sacúdete esa melancolía y alístate que tenemos reunión dentro de 30 minutos, sé que esto suena frío de mi parte pero yo te lo advertí. -

.-Te dije que lo cuidarás te dije que lo amaras, te dije que si le hacías daño yo no dudaría en ganarme su amor.

Soy tu amigo, pero tú sabías que yo siempre lo ame. Lucharé día a día Para ganarme algo de su afecto, aunque yo sé que te ama con todo su ser. - James lo miro con algo parecido al aturdimiento que después se convirtió en rabia y celos porque sabía que todo lo que le decía era cierto. 

pero así como su amigo ganaría el afecto de su amor. Él también recuperaría su amor, así tendría que luchar contra su mejor amigo por el amor de su vida, cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el cabello, respiro tranquilamente se sacudió la chaqueta y se levantó sonrío un poco y le tocó el hombro a su amigo.

.-Tienes mucha razón Sirius, tenemos que alistarnos, tenemos reunión, también te diré esto como amigo y confidente que somos, que así como tú vas a luchar por el yo también lo haré para recuperarlo.

Sirius lo miró fijamente -.entonces amigo esto acaba de empezar. -

-.Claro que sí. -

**Algún comentario?**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/fRVfEHYJ08) **

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**User** : @Ramc95

**Parejas** : James/Severus Sirius/Severus

**Anime/Saga/Book:** Harry Potter

**Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

**Advertencias** : Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Violacion, Lemon

**Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Recuerdo como te desprecie, tantos años de sufrimiento viviste junto a mi. Hoy que no estas a mi lado sufro y lloro me di cuenta cuanto te amaba demaciado tarde

**"MI CORAZÓN DUELE, NO SABIA CUANTO DOLIA SI TE PERDÍA, SUPONGO QUE TE AMABA DEMACIADO"**

**Capítulo 1 : "Testarudo"**

Un hermoso pelinegro lloraba en los brazos de su mejor amiga LILY EVANS.

Ya, ya tranquilo cariño todo se resolverá. - lo consolaba su mejor Amiga

No es verdad. -respondió hipando el pelinegro con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

La pelirroja se prometió ayudar a su mejor amigo ella se encargaría, sí, claro que lo haría, no sabia como una persona puede amar tanto como para soportar tantos años de maltratos e indiferencia.

Al Día siguiente llegaron unos papeles que la pelirroja en estos momentos estaba intentando obligar al pelinegro a firmar

Firma. - le dijo casi gritándole a su amigo

No lo are. - era la necia respuesta del pelinegro con los ojos llorosos

Como puedes seguir amandolo después de todo lo que te hizo. SEVI mirame- tomó su rostro firmemente. FIRMA EL DIVORCIO no ves que el mismo envío el documento, no alargues mas esto, entiéndelo

Dejame los papeles luego los firmaré de acuerdo, no tengo cabeza para esto en estos momentos - dijo saliendo el moreno de su hogar con los papeles en mano

-Donde vas, te acompaño-

Donde mi esposo Lily quiero hablar con él, y no vengas ya basta de ser tan vulnerable ante el, resolveré esto de una vez

Media hora más tarde

-Bienvenido Señor Potter.- la recepcionista lo recibió cordialmente con una sonrisa

Dónde está mi esposo.- dijo amablemente

En su despacho señor.- gracias Mione. No le avises que yo voy quiero darle una sorpresa

-Si señor- fue la amable respuesta de la chica

-Hola Severus estas mas hermoso cada dia- escucho una voz tras suyo. *Suspiro*

Se volteo e intento sonreir. -Hola Sirius-

Sirius Black el socio y amigo de la infancia de James Potter, su esposo

Al ver la mejilla amoratada de Severus. Black frunció el ceño y se enfureció (ya era conocido que Sirius estaba enamorado de él), en ese momento Severus se cubrió la mejilla con una mano avergonzado de la situacion.

-Que te pasó allí Severus, dime que sucedio, dime quien se atrevió a tocarte quien fue el maldito- bramo colerico

-F..fue James- dijo con algo de pena. Pero no lo quiso hacer so......- fue interrumpido por Black cabreado

-Como que no lo quiso hacer, mira como ha dejado tu bello rostro, vamos- dijo arrastrandolo practicamente al despacho de JAMES, abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y allí estaba James, pero besuqueandose con su secretaria de oficina, que al percatarse de la presencia de ambos se acomodó la ropa saliendo avergonzada del despacho y al ver a Severus bajó el rostro y se fue prácticamente huyendo de su mirada.

Volvió su mirada hacia James que lo miraba despreocupadamente

Ya veo que no te preocupa en lo mas minimo que tu esposo está aquí y te vea en estas circunstancias, con enojo su amigo le recriminaba su acción.


	3. "Por favor no me hagas llorar"

Estoy aquí encerrado en nuestra habitación, recordando los momentos que vivimos juntos. De todo lo bueno que una vez guarde en mi corazon ya los hilos de tu indiferencia me esta desilachando como una manga a la que jalas, hilo tras hilo hasta que lo que una vez fue ya no es más. 

Ha pasado una semana desde que pise tu oficina y encontré que tan poco sirvio mi sacrificio y amor que lo botas cual basura desojada. 

Las lagrimas que e derramado podria llenar ests habitación. Tantos años dedique a amarte y al parecer no fue suficiente. 

(…)

Entraste con flores después de haberme golpeado y violado. Tú crees tener derecho sobre mí, pero no te importa mi sufrir. Soy como una muñeca de trapo a la cual manejas a tu antojo. 

(…)

Me forzaste otra vez. Mientras me tomas susurras un Te Amo vacío para mi corazón. Una amapola en la mañana despues del dolor y una margarita en la noche para el supuesto perdón. Es casi una costumbre tu violencia contra mí. Que te hice Jemes? Porque me haces llorar? 

(…)

Ya no eres el hombre del que me enamore. Que pasó James? Que cambio? No fuí suficiente? Nuncante dije que no. Nunca me resistí. Porque me haces llorar? James. Porfavor no me hagas llorar. 

(…)

—Ya no te Amo— sabes lo doloroso que fué para mi oir eso? Ya no me Amas? Será que la secretaria con la que te rebuelcas soportara todo lo que yo soporte por Amor a tí. 

El puñete que me diste no dolió como tus palabras Amor Mío. —Es que no sirves para nada— Oh dolor agonizante que escaba mis entrañas. Cuanto deseo morir para librarme de tu crueldad.   
Es estupido de mi parte lo que hice nó, siempre supe que estabas rebolcandote con ella pero almenos tenía la esperanza de que recapacitaras por eso fuí a tu oficina. 

(…)

—Severus, es hora de ser libre— mi amiga toma mi mano y juntos salimos de aquella mancion que alberga tantos recuerdos. 

—Mi corazón llora, pero mi mente es alfin libre, desconectada del corazon que me dice que me quede. Que todo cambiará. Que el dolor no es real—


	4. "Tu eres mi primer amor"

Una flor apareció en mi pupitre, nervioso tome aquella flor olisqueandola un poco y me atreví a sonreír como un tonto, aquel detalle me encantó, un papelito estaba envuelto en un pétalo. Tome el papel y lo abrí

"No llores más, me gusta tu sonrisa"

James Potter 

Volteé hacia atrás donde me observa el creador de la vergüenza que tengo reflejada en mi rostro. Sabia que estaba rojo, lo comprobé cuando su sonrisa se ensancho.

Siete años tenía y mi corazón palpitaba cómo loco.

(...)

El descubrió el maltrato físico que causaba mi padre contra mi, gracias a que me seguía como acosador. Descubrió los moretones en mi cuerpo. Gracias a el no me violó. Papá fue encarcelado al intentar asfixiarme por ser lo que soy.

Gracias a el, papá no me toco nunca más. Fui adoptado por la familia Evans. Fui liberado de ese dolor. Gracias James 

(...)

Es gracioso recordar la casi golpiza que le dio James y Lily a Sirius por intentar besarme. Recordar los momentos de mi niñez es tan doloroso como reconfortante para mi. 

(...)

Nuestro primer beso fue maravilloso, al menos así lo sentí yo. Encerrados en aquel baño, gracias a tus celos. En tu furia tomaste mi rostro y me besaste. Fue como viajar en el espacio, como si flotaras. Te autodenominaste mi dueño. Mi primer beso a los 14 

(...)

Las lágrimas caen en el álbum fotográfico. Limpio mis ojos empañados en lágrimas, ¿porque cambiaste James. Que paso? 

(...)

Salgo de la casa en la playa, Lily me espera fuera y me tiende la mano. Su seño se frunce al ver mis ojos, se que luzco hecho un desastre con los ojos rojos e hinchados pero sonrío un poco para que se calme y así lo hizo. Caminamos descalzos en la playa, ella me toma fuertemente del brazo 

(...)

Es la sentesima vez que lloro al haberme enterado. Lily me abraza y consuela, no se cuantas veces me he dormido en su regazo. 

Recibo como cada Jueves a Sirius, me saca a pasear y me halaga como el caballero que es y se me hace gracioso que el era el rebelde en nuestra juventud. 

—Sirius— digo tomado el valor necesario 

—Dime hermoso—

—Estoy esperando un Bebe—solté directamente. Veo como ensancha los ojos por un segundo para luego abrazarme. 

—Que momento para un Bebé. ¿No crees? — 

—Si. Mal momento— le respondo. Se aparta y me toma el rostro. 

—No digas eso. Un bebe es una bendición— posa su mano en mi vientre y lo acaricia con ternura. —Será igual de hermoso que tu—

Sonrio ante su comentario. Me besa inesperadamente casi dejándome estupefacto por un momento.

Relajo mi semblante y le regalo un sonrisa. Me toma del hombro y juntos caminamos por la playa de regreso a casa 

—Supongo que sabes que seré el padrino. De seguro Lily ya habrá pedido ser la madrina— lanzo una carcajada ante su comentario, seguimos platicando hasta que llegamos a casa. 

—¿Le dirás?— me preguntó 

—No lo se aún, tal vez algún día—

—Bien—

Besa mi mano despidiéndose. —Adiós Hermoso—

Necesito consejos y opiniones para el siguiente capítulo me ayudan?


	5. Yo te Amaba

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**User** : @Ramc95

**Parejas** : James/Severus Sirius/Severus

**Anime/Saga/Book** : Harry Potter

**Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

**Advertencias** : Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Violacion, Lemon

**Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+)

**Resúmen** : Recuerdo como te desprecie, tantos años de sufrimiento viviste junto a mi. Hoy que no estas a mi lado sufro y lloro me di cuenta cuanto te amaba demaciado tarde

_**"MI CORAZÓN DUELE, NO SABIA CUANTO DOLIA SI TE PERDÍA, SUPONGO QUE TE AMABA DEMACIADO"** _

**Capítulo 4 : "Yo te Amaba"**

James entró borracho a la mansión, vio el retrato de su ex esposo. No supo cuando cambio, recuerda como su antiguo amor se esforzaba por complacerlo.

Tres meses, tres largos y agonizantes meses habian pasado y que su ex salio de la mancion, su vida se bolvio un asco. Su mejor amigo no lo trataba igual, era frio, descortez y hasta aveces hiriente.

Las compañias no lo satisfacían. No era lo mismo, queria sentir ese aroma, tener ese sabor ese dulce nectar de sus labios.

Quebró la botella de brandy contra el piso y observo su mano. Golpeo tan fuerte la pared que se safo la mano.

Con esa misma mano, habia golpeado mas de una vez a su Severus

Sentia una amargura, todo era su culpa, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo estúpido que hacia, de no sucumbir ante los encantos de unas curvas y buen trasero.

"Que estupido".

"Yo Te Amaba, pero fui tan estupido de no darme cuenta antes de lo que te hacia. Lo lamento Sev".

**Algún comentario?**


End file.
